Traditionally, the achievement of antenna signal gains in excess of 70 dBi to 75 dBi has been unattainable for such typical antenna designs as the pyramidal horn, conical horn, and parabolic reflector antennas. This is due, at least in part, to efficiency degradations associated with surface precision limitations of these antennas, including phase errors occurring in the aperture field. Singly-fed parabolic reflector antennas whose diameters exceed approximately 1200 wavelengths, for example, have exhibited the highest gains for conventional antenna systems of this class, with gains ranging from approximately 65 dBi to 70 dBi.